Love and Arrows
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: The angel of true love has an assignment for Marlene and Denzel. ReTi AU for Speedy Speck.


Love and Arrows

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy! Please R&R.

Yuffie, the angel of true love, was bored. Well she wasn't exactly bored as one couldn't get bored in Heaven. But there were only so many times you could watch stars going supernova and galaxies expanding before one began to get a little weary.

That's when she remembered her list.

It was over a mile long and the angel blew some of her sable bangs out of her eyes.

"I've really been neglecting my work. Marlene! Denzel!"

Two adolescent angels suddenly appeared in front of Yuffie. Tiny bows were strapped to their backs and their wings were fluttering silently.

"Yes ma'am, what can we do for you?" Denzel asked.

"Start by not calling me ma'am. I know I've been around since before time began but I don't look that old, do I?" Both angels shook their heads. "Anyway, I have two mortals that want to be together but neither has made the first move. You guys are to make that happen, understand?"

"Yes," Marlene and Denzel replied. Yuffie smiled and waved her hands. Two quivers full of arrows materialized on their backs.

"Good luck," Yuffie said as the angels vanished from sight.

* * *

Marlene and Denzel were in an office building, workers moving to and fro while others typed at their computers, the gray walls of their cubicles rather bland. Marlene looked around before spotting their first target.

"Tifa Lockhart, age 24." She observed a bit more. "Oof, will you look at that Denzel. She hasn't had a serious relationship since high school. Yet she has some feelings for our other target Reno, age 25."

"Well then I guess we can help her along, right?" Denzel then pulled out an arrow from the quiver and pulled back. Aiming carefully, he loosed the shaft. "And...jackpot!" Marlene rolled her eyes at her cherubic companion's enthusiasm but soon she observed Tifa once more.

* * *

Tifa's body jolted a little as she felt something in her heart. Shrugging it off, the brunette got back to work. Her thoughts started to drift, however, when she spotted the picture on her desk. It was of herself, Reno, Elena, and Tseng hanging out at the office Christmas party last year. Giving a sigh, she stared at Reno's framed smirk.

Suddenly a feeling of intense shyness overwhelmed her and Tifa placed the picture face down on her desk.

"I-I-I can't even look at his face," she murmured. Her face was cherry red as she thought of those bewitching eyes of his and that red hair. Oh how she loved that color. But she could never tell him that, she just wasn't ready.

"Yo, Lockhart, how's it going?" Tifa whirled around and saw Reno resting against the side of her cubicle, a smirk on his face. Tifa's whole body was red now and she stuttered out a reply.

"Re-Re-Reno, what are you doing here?" Reno's eyes widened at that.

"I work here, remember? Are you alright? You're not sick are you?" Tifa shook her head slowly at his question.

"N-No..."

"I see...anyway did you want to go get some lunch in a few hours?" Tifa's heart was beating faster than a drum in her chest.

"Y-You want m-me to go to lunch with you?"

"Yeah, I like being around you Tifa." Reno then left, waving to her, and Tifa sighed heavily.

"W-what a dream..."

Marlene glared at her angelic coworker and pointed to Tifa.

"You shot her with the Extreme Shy Love arrow you klutz!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Denzel rebutted.

"You always know what arrow you're about to fire. How long have you been doing this anyway?"

"Two hundred years."

"I forgot you're still a rookie. Step aside and let me show you how it's done." Marlene then reached into her quiver and shot another arrow at Tifa, this one returning her to normal. Adjusting her aim, she picked another arrow and fired at Reno. Satisfied that her job was done, Marlene turned to Denzel.

"Now let's get out of here and see if the boss has any more jobs for us." Denzel nodded.

"Wait a sec, how did you know if you fired the right arrow?"

"I know what each kind feels like by touch. You'll get the hang of it in a few more centuries." And with a thought, the two spirited away.

* * *

The lunch break came sooner than expected and Tifa walked up to Reno's cubicle. She didn't remember her odd behavior caused by the arrow earlier and looked forward to a nice lunch with her coworker.

Arriving at Reno's cubicle, she poked her head in.

"Are you ready Re?" But instead of her normally upbeat friend, she saw Reno looking unusually remorse.

"You're deigning to go to lunch with an unworthy soul such as I?" Reno asked.

"Yeah...um, you okay?"

"I've just realized how miserable I make everyone. I'd understand if you didn't want to associate with me anymore." Tifa came into his cubicle then and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Reno, you're a great guy. You have a lot of friends and people like you so stop beating yourself up, okay? Now where are we going to lunch?"

Reno stared at her as she said this and blinked his eyes a few times. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Wherever you'd like to go," the red head replied.

* * *

"Mission accomplished!" Denzel said as he appeared before Yuffie, Marlene right beside him. Yuffie was eating some ambrosia and watching some aliens argue but she turned her head at her subordinates voice. Swallowing her ambrosia, Yuffie shook her head.

"Then why haven't they told one another that they love each other?" Her eyes narrowed at the two cupids and they shivered a little.

Yuffie was scary when she acted angry. Of course she couldn't actually get angry as they were in Heaven but she could mimic it very well.

"Just go back there and fix what you broke, okay?" Both angels nodded and vanished. "Now what should I do?" Yuffie said aloud to herself.

* * *

Marlene and Denzel arrived at a nearby cafe where Reno and Tifa where eating lunch. Reno was still moping but Tifa had managed to get him to smile a few more times. Denzel drew out two arrows and fired.

"Puppy Love arrow on target." As he mentioned the arrow he used, Marlene went wide eyed.

"Denzel, those arrows are to make dogs fall in love with each other." A look of horror appeared on his face.

"What'll happen if it's used on humans?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're about to find out."

Tifa and Reno had finished their meal but some sauce remained on both their plates. Cocking her head to the side, Tifa lowered her mouth towards the plate and started licking it fiercely. Reno followed suit and when they looked at each other, both had sauce all over their faces.

"You're pretty," Reno said as a goofy grin lit up his face. Tifa blushed a little and licked his cheek.

"Thanks, you're a cutie pie, you know that?" Reno returned her lick and soon the pair got out of their chairs. They started to walk but something felt off for the two of them. It wasn't until they got on their hands and knees that things seemed more normal.

"Wanna go to the park?" Reno asked. Tifa gave a yip of agreement and the two rushed off, butts wagging as if they had tails.

Marlene looked at Denzel and covered her face with the palm of her hand.

"Do you know how many Memory Arrows we'll have to use on the mortals because of this?" Before Denzel could reply, Marlene grabbed him and flew after Tifa and Reno, firing arrow after arrow into the humans they passed.

Reno and Tifa had finally made it to the park. They were panting in the heat and barked at a few cats before Tifa wandered up to Reno and sniffed his butt. Reno returned the favor and the two canine acting coworkers rushed after a few squirrels.

* * *

By the time Marlene and Denzel found the pair, Tifa was on her back and Reno was rubbing her belly.

"That feels great, don't stop." Reno nodded and kept on rubbing her belly while Tifa's legs started pumping really fast in the air. The two cupids aimed their normalizing arrows at the humans and they were on target.

Tifa blinked and realized she was on her back while Reno was rubbing her belly. Crimson marking her cheeks, she sat up and didn't meet Reno's face.

"I don't know what came over me and- but Reno cut her off by lifting her chin up to meet his eyes.

"It's alright, no need to explain. Besides I think I've acted a little weirdly myself. And...there's something I need to tell you Tifa."

"What?" she asked. Reno scratched the back of his head a little before answering.

"I have feelings for you. I've had them since the moment I met you and I'm pretty sure they'll last for the rest of my life. I understand if this ruins our- but now it was Tifa's turn to interrupt him. Placing a finger on his lips, she gave him a wide smile.

"I...feel the same way about you." Reno's eyes widened at her confession but soon enough he calmed down.

"So what do we do?"

"Go out on a date of course," Tifa replied.

"Alright, but there's something I'd like to do before we do that." And before another word left Tifa's mouth he kissed her. Tifa melted into it and returned the kiss with all her might. Breaking apart, she hugged him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"That was heavenly..." she murmured. Reno smirked then and returned her hug.

"Yeah it was...we should get back to work though." Tifa looked up at him and smirked as well.

"I have a better idea."

And she kissed him once more, neither caring that they had barbecue sauce all over their faces.

* * *

Marlene and Denzel watched from the air as their targets made out, their names vanishing from the list. Sighing in relief, the two cupids went back to Heaven.

Yuffie was waiting for them with a wide smile on her face.

"Good job guys! A little unorthodox but it was fun to watch. Maybe we should use more Puppy Love arrows on mortals..." As Yuffie turned around, Marlene and Denzel rolled their eyes in unison.

At this rate their boss would never get her work completed.


End file.
